Close to you, my love
by Yuki4ver
Summary: Daisuke tells Riku about Dark and they argue. Riku is sad because she doesn't know what she feels, but Risa talks with her. Riku goes to the ball where Daisuke is, they talk and .... this story is somewhere between episodes 18  20


_**Data : 18.11.2007**_

_**About : Daisuke Niwa & Riku Harada from Dn Angel**_

_**Title : Close to you, my love ……**_

_**First of all, I would like to say that I'm reading fan fic's from here, especially Dn Angel and Gakuen Alice and some of them are my favourites. Second of all, this is my first story written in english so please excuse me from the mistakes that you will see. I'm sad and when I'm sad I write stories in my language ( romanian ) and listening sad songs. Now I'm listening Close to you – Dj Aligator feat Heidi and Cry – Rihanna. Arigato gozaimasu **_

_**Btw, I do not own Dn Angel ……**_

_**Winter, probably the most beautiful and coldest season of the year, had sift the clouds, the big flakes alike sliver stars had spread on the cold and frozen land alike a white and softly carpet : it's snowing as in the stories ...**_

_**If the waves of live **_

_**Will strike against you merciless**_

_**Be strong like a rock**_

_**For the wave is passer-by …..**_

_**- One flake, two flakes, three flakes, four flakes, lots of flakes … winter should be a season of having fun with the others and not staying in the house like me … What am I talking about?! I'm just stupid of thinking that could be possible to have a relationship with … him! were the thoughts of Riku Harada who was watching the snow fall from the ( window ) frame .**_

_**She was wearing a pink and soft pullover, a black skirt and some funny slippers. She is kind, caring, very outspoken and selfless, wanting the best for everyone and to help those in need, but … what about the best for her?! The sadness and doubt sets mastery on her soul, making her doubting of what she feels, of her feelings for … Daisuke Niwa …**_

_**- He said it on the beach, when he hugged me … he said that his feelings weren't for Risa-chan, his feelings were for me … He was lying?! Why?! Just to make me confess that I love him?! Still … even if my heart is broken, I'm upset and crying … I can't believe that … he is Dark?! Dark Mousy, the Legendary Phantom Thief … the pervert who stealed my first kiss?! Niwa-kun is … Dark?! Why didn't he telled me from the beginning?! Why did he had to hide the thruth from me?! were the thoughts of Riku who began to cry, letting her hand to fall slowly on the cold window, almost frozen ….**_

_**She put her slippers in her feet, breathed freely and went to her balcony covered with a radiant white carpet : it was a terrible frost, the snow was brilliant and the sea was restless, the water from the coast was almost ice. She was watching the snow falling when she saw a dark point and surprising the point from the sky was nonother than Dark. She was almost at the door of her balcony when Dark get down, putting himself in front of the door, having in his hand another stollen artifact .**_

_**- What do you want?! said Riku with her look towards the sea.**_

_**- C'mon, you don't have to be so cold to me, the man that kissed you a longtime ago, here. Don't you remember?!**_

_**- Shut up, ok?! Get out of here! said Riku with her eyes closed and almost with tears.**_

_**She approached the railing when Dark appeared in front of her, seizing of her hands. Riku had the look towards the sea when Dark began to speak to her with a serious look :**_

_**- If it was after me, I wouldn't be here and talking with you, but … the kid hasn't spooken since you two argued and he doesn't care of what might happen to him or what do I do with his body … his family is worried, his friends are worried, everybody is worried so … if you truly love him, go to the ball and talk with him, because he will be there, waiting for you ….**_

_**- Dark! Let her go! I won't go to that stupid ball! said Daisuke sadly.**_

_**- Daisuke, shut up! said Dark serious.**_

_**Riku was watching the sea with her eyes closed and almost with tears. She didn't said a word. Dark let her go, before leaving, he said to her that she doesn't know what she's missing. It was still snowing when Riku falled on the cold cement and began to cry, putting her hands on her face ….**_

_**My mind is gone**_

_**I'm spinning round**_

_**And deep inside**_

_**My tears I'll drown**_

_**I'm loosing grip**_

_**What's happening?**_

_**I stray from love**_

_**This is how I feel ….**_

_**- Why me?! Why is always has to be me?! If I don't love him so much, why am I crying?! Why my heart is sad and my head hurts?! said in her mind when she remembered what Dark said …**_

" _**If you truly love him, go to the ball and talk with him, because he will be there, waiting for you … "**_

_**This time was different**_

_**Felt like I was just a victim**_

_**And it cut me like a knife**_

_**When you walked out of my life**_

_**Now I'm in this condition**_

_**And I got all the symptoms**_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

_**But no matter what**_

_**You'll never see me cry ….**_

_**- I don't know how I feel, if my feelings for him had changed, I don't know if I listen mymind or my heart, because both of them want something different …. Niwa-kun … I'm not sure …**_

_**The younger, more naive of the Harada twins and innocent girl, Risa entered in Riku's room and was worried when she saw her on the balcony, covered with snow. She took a long black pullover and run to her, putting the pullover on her shoulders.**_

_**- One-chan, what are you doing here, covered with snow and with tears on your face?! Why are you crying?! Are you feeling bad?! Should I call a doctor?! I'll go and call for …**_

_**- I don't need a doctor! Nobody can help me … I'm lost in the darkness of a lost world! There is no hope …**_

_**- Riku-chan …**_

_**Risa had a serious look when she pulled Riku from the cement and entered the room. Riku falled in the soft and warm bed and Risa sat on the edge of the bed with a soft towel giving to Riku to dry her hair and face ( to wipe, the sense ). Riku began to cry and puts her head on the knees of her sister, Risa who smilled gently.**_

_**- You're sad because of Niwa-kun, am I right?!**_

_**- How do you know?!**_

_**- I don't have to know that my sister is sad, because your heart and mine are one and when you are sad I can feel it the same way when my heart is sad and you can sense it.**_

_**-Risa-chan, I …. **_

_**- Sssss … you don't have to say the reason you are sad because I don't want to know, I don't want to hear it … I just want to say that your heart or your mind wants something different, you should choose what your heart sais …**_

_**- Risa-chan, I …**_

_**- I know you will choose the right way and you will face the thruth, that you wil be strong like a rock because you were striked by the waves of life …**_

_**Riku watched through ( into ) Risa's eyes with her eyes full of tears, thinking at the moments from where she meat Daisuke Niwa, the moment when she realized that she loved him even if she didn't knew that he was Dark, the moment on the beach when he hugged her … time is passing by … It was like a fiery bulb ( a light, a sign ) when she realized what her heart said …**_

_**- I must go to that ball, I must talk to him before it's too late …**_

_**- It's never too late …**_

_**- But … I don't know what to wear and my eyes are highflonens ( swollens ) because I cried and ….**_

_**- Leave those to me! said with a smile Risa.**_

_**Riku let herself on the hands of Risa : she put her to take a shower, she gived her a sweet and wonderful dress, like a princess, she arranged her hair and make her up. After an hour, in front of Harada's house : the car was waiting for the girls to go out ( of doors ) when Risa opened the door :**_

_**- May I present you the sweetest girl from the ball, Riku Harada ….**_

_**Riku lower down the stairs and entered in the car with Risa, who had a beautiful dress as well, the car pointing ( straightening, going ) to the ball .**_

_**It's getting harder to ignore**_

_**It's not like anything before**_

_**I know it's crazy baby but I want more …**_

_**A 14 year-old-boy, dressed with a dark costume was standing leaned on the wall when his friend, Takeshi approached him with a glass in his hand …**_

_**- Why don't you hang out with the others?!**_

_**- Because I'm not in the good mood. I didn't want to come here …**_

_**- What's wrong?!**_

_**- Everything is wrong because … forget it! I'm going on the balcony! I need air!**_

_**Daisuke went on the balcony covered with snow. It was snowing. Dark sensed it and tried to talk to him .**_

_**- C'mon, you have a lot of cute girls here You can forget about her …**_

_**- I don't want to forget her because … I love her …**_

_**- Then you are a fool because you haven't spooke with her since that day.**_

_**- She doesn't want to see me and I don't want to force her. I'll always love Riku-chan!**_

_**- And what about now?! Do you still love her?! said a voice who entered on the balcony.**_

_**Daisuke turned and he was surprised to see Riku, almost shy when he saw her with the beautiful dress and the snow, the flakes covering her. She made slowly steps approaching to him …**_

_**- Riku-chan, what are you doing here?! I thought that you wouldn't see me again.**_

_**- Well, let's say I was thinking all this time and made my decision! said still approaching.**_

_**- Your decision?!**_

_**- Yes. I'm sorry for making you sad, I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I don't care if Dark is you …**_

_**- C'mon! said Dark.**_

_**- …. but I know one thing : that I loved you from the beginning and I'll always love you, Daisuke Niwa no matter what might happen to me … **_

_**- Riku-chan, I …**_

_**I can sense the chemistry**_

_**When you are standing close to me**_

_**I feel like a ship that's lost at sea**_

_**- I can't ignore what my heart sais, I don't care that my mind is wrong, I love you, Daisuke Niwa! said Riku in front of him raising a little to be close to his face …**_

_**I wish I could be close to you**_

_**To feel your every touch**_

_**Cause the sky won't heal the way I feel**_

_**Heaven knows I've wanted it so much**_

_**Wanted it so much**_

_**Wanted it so much**_

_**Daisuke taked her in his arms softly ( gently ), watching in her sincerely eyes, breathed freely and then he touched gently her lips, giving her a softly kiss, having her in his arms. It was snowing more and more, in her mind ….**_

_**- I'll always love you, Daisuke Niwa, no matter what will happen ….**_

_**The childhood is like a flower**_

_**The youth is like a dream**_

_**The friendship is like the Sun**_

_**The love is like a paradise …**_

_**Arigato gozaimasu 4 reading my little story about my favourite couple, Daisuke-kun and Riku-chan. I'm sorry again for the mistakes, I'll hope I'll not make another. I would like to hear your opinions since you've read it so I can make it better next time. Thanks again and have a nice day **_


End file.
